A twist of fate
by Eliza Song
Summary: What made Loki so angry and jealous. His best friend is thought dead but just is on hiding on Midgard without any memory of her life before. Will he bring back her memory or will his emotions get the best of him. Prequel to a Chaotic love
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A long time ago there was peace between the nine realms, goods were traded and friendships were made. The most memorable friendship was between the youngest prince of Asgard, Loki, and the young princess from Vanaheim, Sigyn, they played together, learnt magic together, and caused mischief together. Nothing could separate them but that was until the war between the nations. Sigyn had to return back to Vanaheim to keep her safe from the Asgardians, Loki was heartbroken when he found out that he could possibly never see her best friend again.

After a 100 years the war was over and the royal family of Vanaheim were dead except the daughter of the late King Njord, Freya. However she was not allowed to claim the throne because Njord said only her husband can claim but he perished just before war in a hunting accident. So Njord gave his throne to their eldest daughter, Sigyn, but she died during the war. Loki was devastated and was never the same after it he cause more harmful pranks than what he did with Sigyn. He would isolate himself from the court and practised dark magic. On occasion he would try to take his life hoping to be with his friend but never could go through with it. He just couldn't live with himself knowing that she was dead. Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2:AUTHORS NOTE

hello everyone. Just to let you know I am most certainly not dead. I have been completely busy with school work but after a long 13 years i am free from the mandatory school system. i still have exams soon but i will be updating all my stories and maybe even re write them. I will update soon. thank you guys for your patience with my stories and hope to hear you all soon.

From Eliza Song


	3. Chapter One- Many years later

**Hello, I am back and this is going to be an actual chapter. I will try an update every day if not at least once a week. Okay, remember to review to help improve the story or just encourage me to continue writing, even just favoring and following this story would encourage me. Onto the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Many years had passed since the warn Freya still craves to be placed on the throne of Vanaheim and place her eldest illegitimate child, Syn, as the next true ruler instead of the corrupt government that Asgard had placed in Vanaheim filled with selfish, arrogant nobles from Asgard that have been starving and stealing from the people from Vanaheim for decades. Loki became angrier with his father as every day passed for taking away his best friend just because he feared Vanaheim rising up and taking Asgard for themselves. And Frigga still believed that Sigyn was alive and searched for her every day.

Currently, Loki was sitting in his private study and reading a book about secret passages out of Asgard and into other realms without the use of the Bi-frost.

"Your Highness?" A palace guard brought Loki out of his reading, big mistake.

"What?!" Loki had proclaimed rudely, staring harshly at into the eyes of the now frightened guard.

"T-the Q-Queen requests presence." The guard stuttered out without looking into the eyes of the furious Prince.

Loki slammed his book shut and placed the book down on his desk, hoping to return to it later after meeting with his mother.

Loki stood with a huff and stormed passed the scared guard and out of his room towards his mother's own private quarters.

Loki walked up to his mother's door. He knew he was angry with his father for the war and took his anger out of the rest of the palace but he would never take his anger out on his own mother, for it was her that took Sigyn under her wing and taught both him and Sigyn more advance magic than the rest of the magic students. It was her that brought them together as friends.

Loki took a deep breath to calm himself before knocking on his mother's door.

"Come in Loki." The sweet and gentle voice of the fair queen of Asgard said.

Loki opened the door and stride into the room. Frigga was sitting a small table drinking tea and with the sun behind her made her live up to her kind and gentle nature while her eyes showed a strong will.

"You wanted to see me mother" Loki proclaimed in a calm and neutral voice.

"Yes, I did." The Queen said placing her cup and saucepan back down on the table without hardly making a sound.

"You might want to sit down for the news I must share with you"

Loki pulled the second chair out, he faced his mother and stared directly into his mother's eyes. "Well, what is this news?" Loki questioned

"I know this is a difficult topic to bring up," Frigga started while looking away from his stare to pour him a cup of tea. When she was finish with the teapot , she placed her hands neatly in front of her and stared into Loki's questioning eyes. "It is concerned to do with Sigyn."

Loki visibly took in a shuddering breath and blinked rapidly as he questioned his mother.

"What about her?"

The Queen took a deep breath of the afternoon air and stared deeply into his concerned and rapidly blinking eyes.

"She's alive."


End file.
